


Dreams in Winterfell

by SuchaHag



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaHag/pseuds/SuchaHag
Summary: After the celebration, Sansa and Sandor return to their chambers alone.





	Dreams in Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zip001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/gifts).



> SanSan Secret Santa - Christmas in July!  
> This fic is not holiday themed, the prompt took me in a different direction.
> 
> Prompt: (sweet, spring, wet) dreams [in addition to dreams, writer can choose one word or two words or all three words in parentheses - their choice]  
> Yes Smut

**Sandor**

He paused before he entered his chamber and looked over his shoulder. She had looked him in the eye, almost pointedly, before she left the table. The slight lick of her lips sent a shiver down his spine - at the time he shook his head at the absurdity of it all, but he glanced down the hallway to be sure before entering his room alone. He barked too harshly at her, she barked back in her own way.  _ There is no way in the seven hells she wanted you.  _ He poked at the low fire bringing the glow up into the room. He stripped off his clothes and crawled, naked, into his bed. He was asleep before the furs finished settling around him.

He had her pushed against the Weirwood tree and she was groaning into his mouth. He grunted and ground his hardened cock between her thighs. They were fully clothed, but the friction was the best thing he had felt in a long time. She groaned again just before her lips pressed hungrily against his, sucking his tongue into her mouth. She shifted slightly, and he felt her calf press into the back of his thighs, "take me, Sandor." Her fingers tugged on his already loosened breeches, freeing him from the confines.

"Seven hells," he growled as her hand wrapped around his dick. She was stroking him as he scrambled to lift her skirts and his fingers found her soaking wet smallclothes immediately. He slid his hand within the thin fabric and his mind went blank with desire when he began thrusting his finger into her wetness. Her grip tightened and she gasped when another finger slid inside. The wave of pleasure she started could not be stopped as he jerked his hips and an explosion ripped through him, sending seed all over the bodice of her gown. “Little Bird,” he sighed while closing his eyes in bliss.

He opened his eyes to a darkening room. Staring up at the rafters of his room, he grunted when he realized what happened. “For Fucks fake. I came in my sleep” He got up to retrieve a linen rag from the washstand and wiped the wetness from his stomach.

**Sansa**

She paused before she entered her chamber and looked over her shoulder.  _ I looked him in the eye before I left the table. I should have been more direct than just licking my lips.  _ She sighed but glanced down the hallway to be sure before entering her room alone.  _ There is no way he knew you wanted him.  _ She poked at the low fire bringing the glow up into the room. Sansa removed her gown to put on a silken shift. She plaited her hair before climbing into bed. She let the furs settle around her before turning to look at the flames to lull her to sleep.

It was Spring and she was laying in the grass looking into the warm brown eyes of a child. They blinked slowly and drifted closed as she reached over to brush a lock of dark auburn from his cheek. “He’s finally asleep.”

“Finally,” a voice rasped behind her and a hand snaked around her waist to pull her to her back. Suddenly Sandor was above her, a wicked smile spreading across his face, “I have been waiting to do this to his mother all afternoon.” With that, his lips crashed into hers passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She never wanted to let go. The air was so warm and the grass and flowers were fragrant as Sandor’s kisses become more heated. 

“I want another,” she panted, as his kisses trailed down her neck, “I want a girl. A Summer girl.”

“I want a child for every bloody season,” he growled as he nipped gently at the tops of her breasts, “I want a whole pack of Cleganestarks to carry us both into old age.”

At that proclamation, she pushed at his chest and then rolled on top of him. She stifled a laugh at his startled look, “Well then, dear husband. Let us begin now.” She felt the heat pool low in her abdomen as she ground her hips down on Sandor’s growing need. 

She opened her eyes suddenly to a darkening room. Staring up at the rafters of her room, she sniffled when she realized what happened. “It was so real,” she got up to retrieve a linen rag from the washstand and wiped the wetness from her cheeks.

**Together**

Sandor walked down the hallway leading to the parapet,  _ I just need a bit of air.  _ When he turned the corner he nearly collided with Sansa, who seemed to be headed the same way. She stopped and stared for a moment before a smile bloomed on her face. “I needed some air,” she said in a low voice. He nodded and silently offered her his elbow, she threaded her arm through his and fell into step with him. “I had the sweetest dream,” she sighed, looking at him through lowered lashes.

_ So did I,  _ he smiled at her and pulled her closer to his side.

The next morning, he woke in her chamber - he never felt the need to leave the North again.


End file.
